


Long Night- A Sanders Sides Fan Fiction

by Ericthometer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Late at Night, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericthometer/pseuds/Ericthometer
Summary: Even the Sides pull all-nighters.When Logan trades rest for work, Patton steps in to get him to go to bed.A short fanfiction about Patton burning the candle at both ends to make sure Logan doesn't do the same.





	Long Night- A Sanders Sides Fan Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, gals, and non-binary pals! Please point out any grammatical errors in the comments or bookmarks.  
> *Comments, kudos, hits, and bookmarks are appreciated!

Patton knew Logan was busy, but he couldn't help it.  
It was 3 A.M.  
Logan had decided to stay up all night, again. Due to his no-nonsense sensibilities, of course it wasn't the type of "up all night" where one would play videogames until their eyes got sore or dance until the sun came up. No, no... Logan was too proactive to take part in such a frivolous waste of time. (Which was probably why he didn't hang around long when Thomas did such things.)  
Patton smirked; that sounded like something Logan would say. He was making tea for him, since he was busy with who-knows-what. Evidently not sleep, Patton thought to himself. He poured the tea into a teapot and set it on a tray. He was extra careful, since he was using the good china. Patton set two saucers and accompanying teacups down on they tray, parallel to each other. Logan would hopefully appreciate the aesthetic.  
As he left the kitchen and entered the hallway, he wondered if Logan would be upset with him for intruding. After all, it was late, and he was probably up for a good reason.  
It's just tea, he thought to himself.

Patton stopped in front of Logan's room. It occurred to him that knocking and holding a tea-tray simultaneously wasn't particularly pragmatic. He shifted it to rest between his arm and hip as he knocked with his free hand, leaning slightly to accommodate for the balance of the tray.  
"...Who is it?" a muffled voice came from the other side. Patton shifted back to his previous position; the tray, undisturbed, in both of his hands.  
"It's Patton, can I come in?"  
There was a brief rummaging in the room before the door opened. Logan eyed him up and down quickly.  
"I brought tea." Patton said with an upbeat intonation.  
Logan blinked. "Yes..." He spun on his heel and swiftly went back into his room, leaving the door open.  
"Close the door behind you, please." Logan said tiredly as he walked back to his desk. Patton set the tray down. "Want some?" he asked expectantly. Logan stared at the papers strewn about his desk. They were cluttered and disorganized, which wasn't like him. "Okay." He said monotonously. His eyes shifted lazily from paper to paper as he tried to reorganize the mess, picking up several sheets and straightening them. Patton pursed his lips and poured him a cup. He set the saucer and cup on a clean part of the desk and poured himself a cup. Patton took a moment to look around Logan's room, since he hadn't been in there very often. The room was dim; the only light coming from his desk-lamp and the standing lamp in the corner. He glanced around until he noticed the open closet. Patton sipped his tea and smirked. "Why aren't you wearing your unicorn onesie?" he asked coyly. Logan looked up at him. "My onesie is for recreational activities only. I could ask you the same question, since yours is apparently all-purpose." Patton gave him a patient smile. "Well, mine is for fun." Logan sighed. "That's... what I said." Patton looked back at the closet. "Ooh! There's your Sherlock Holmes costume! Say, maybe I could get my Watson one and we could cosplay again." Logan sighed, exasperated.

"That wasn't cosplay, it was only to get in the mindset of deductive reasoning." Logan hadn't even touched his cup yet. "Was there a particular reason you came into my room?"  
Patton's smirk turned into a half-frown, but switched back to a smile. "Yes... tea." He pointed to the cup at Logan's desk. "Speaking of, I think it's getting cold."  
Patton didn't really come in to get Logan tea, although that was a convenient cover-up. Truth was, he was concerned. Usually, Logan slept in accordance to his daily schedule. There were some excuses, like holidays, sleepovers, and movie nights, but he would know about them; he was the planning committee. Tonight was no excuse. Logan said he was going to be busy, but him of all people should know the importance of a good night's sleep. Patton was, naturally, troubled by this, so he decided to stay up as well to try to get him to go to sleep. Brewing tea was a convenient guise- he could be crafty when he needed to be.  
The sound of Logan sipping his tea snapped Patton out of his thoughts.  
"Mmm." He finished his sip and tapped his finger tentatively on the cup. "Is this Green tea?"  
Patton perked up. "Yep." He noticed the bags under the other side's eyes. From a distance, he would've looked indistinguishable from Virgil. Except for the glasses... and clothes... and hairstyle. Not to mention that they were all technically the same person.  
"I find your choice of dishware satisfactory." Logan looked at him.  
"Thanks." Patton noticed Logan had a tendency to use those kinds of words when he was giving a compliment. He walked over to the bed and sat on the corner. Patton stared at his tea.  
"Patton..." Logan started, "...was tea the real reason you came into my room?"  
He sighed. "No." Patton started fidgeting with his the hem of his shirt.  
"It's just... you haven't been sleeping recently." Logan took off his glasses and rubbed them with his tie. "I was worried, so I wanted to check on you."  
"Patton, we don't need to sleep; we're representations of the components of Thomas' personality, we don't experience metabolism."  
Patton gave him a once-over. "We're representations of Thomas' personality, but that doesn't mean we don't need to eat or sleep." Logan set his tea down and put his glasses back on. Patton figured Logan's room was starting to affect him.  
"Logan, you know how proper eating and sleep improve performance. Even if you don't need it, you can't say it doesn't help." Patton looked at him pleadingly. "What's really going on?"

"I..."  
"Logan, please, tell me." His eyes were moist.  
"I- don't understand feelings." Logan's voice cracked. "I'm logic; I'm supposed to be the problem-solver, but... Thomas is an emotionally-oriented person. When he has emotional problems, I don't know how to deal with them."  
Patton held out his hand, and took Logan's.  
He took a shaky breath, and started again. "When Thomas asks us for advice, I try the best I can to help, but I'm not equipped to deal with emotions. That's your job." Logan looked straight at Patton, his eyes tearing up.  
"You deal with his emotions so easily, and Thomas and the others love you so much..." Logan broke down, and started crying. "I can't compete. I'm jealous of you, Patton."  
He sniffled. "So I... make myself busy. I stay up and try to figure out how to deal with them." He pointed to the papers at his desk.  
"Logan..." Patton started. He was trying hard not to cry too.

"I deal with Thomas' emotions because it's my job, and I'm good at it because I love doing it. I know you're the same way when you do yours. Thing is, I can't solve his emotional problems all by myself, and believe it or not, you help a lot more than you give yourself credit for."  
Logan sighed and wiped his cheek. Patton took a ragged breath. "Don't think for a second that you're not good enough. It's not a competition- we're all equally important."  
Patton rubbed Logan's hand. "It's not something you should lose sleep over. You're already busy enough." Patton smiled. "Speaking of, it's..." He checked his phone. "...three-ish. You must be tired."  
Logan nodded. "Okay, well, come on and finish your tea, then go to bed. If you need to talk about it some more, I'm always available." Logan smiled and sipped his tea.  
"Patton?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks." Patton grinned at him.  
Logan finished his tea and got into his bed as Patton left to clean the dishes. After he finished the dishes, he walked over to his room. As Patton touched the handle, he looked over to Logan's room and had an idea.  
"Hey Logan?"  
"Mhm?" he responded sleepily.  
"I was wondering... can we have a sleepover in your room tonight?"  
Logan took a second respond. "Okay."  
Patton beamed as he ran to his room to get some pillows and blankets.


End file.
